


visitation hours

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comatose Komaeda Nagito, Gen, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, POV Hinata Hajime, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Soft Hinata Hajime, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, i’ll make this a tag if it’s the last thing i do, not?? written with komahina in mind but if you squint hard??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “Seeing Komaeda during his visits is always jarring, but he blinks hard once before forcing himself to set aside the twisting of his stomach.”—Hinata visits Komaeda while he’s comatose.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	visitation hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been sitting in my drafts since August I can’t look at it anymore
> 
> On a more positive note, Happy Birthday Hajime!!!!!!! Absolute love of my life!!!!! Best boy!!!!!

When Hinata walks into the room, it’s silent apart from the gentle hum of the pods and his own footsteps.

Some of them are empty, their lids open from when he and the other survivors had woken up from the simulation. Most of them contain the unconscious bodies of their other classmates, so similar to their avatar counterparts and yet so different.

Hinata’s stride slows in front of each pod, his eyes softening as he gazes at his friends. It’s been months since he first opened his eyes to blinding green light, Naegi and the rest of the Future Foundation representatives hovering above him.

Not once have the others shown signs of waking up.

It’s hard, if he’s being honest. As the days pass by, his desire for them to return to consciousness grows, but he has long since abandoned the idealistic dreams of them returning from their comatose states without a fight...still, he’s nothing if not stubborn. He’ll be damned if he ever gives up entirely.

Hinata shakes his head and takes a breath. Reminiscing isn’t what he came here for. As the thought crosses his mind, his eyes fall on the pod at the end of the hall.

Seeing Komaeda during his visits is always jarring, but he blinks hard once before forcing himself to set aside the twisting of his stomach. The walk there only takes a few seconds at most, but it feels like it’s been years when he kneels down beside the pod.

“Hey,” Hinata says, his voice sounding hoarse. He clears his throat. “Long time no see.”

Of course, there’s no response from Komaeda. Not that he expects one.

“Sorry that I haven’t visited very often,” Hinata continues after a moment, “We’ve been kinda busy fixing up some of the cottages.”

“Souda was complaining about the paint in his flaking off, so we figured we might as well redesign some of them.”

“It’s been tiring, but they feel more personal now.” Hinata smiles as he speaks next, “Sonia insisted on decorating everyone’s rooms, so she’s been running around the island for the past few days.”

His fingers idly tap a rhythm on the top of the pod as he talks, his nails making little clicks against the glass. “We found some old china in one of the storage rooms. They’re in the restaurant now, in a display case.”

“...I’m not really an expert on pretty things or whatever, but I think you would like them,” he says softly, gaze running up the side of the pod to land on Komaeda’s face.

He looks...peaceful. It might even feel rude to disturb his sleep, if the hospital gown, wires, and patches covering his body didn’t break the illusion. Not for the first time, Hinata finds himself frowning as he looks the boy over.

His skin almost appears porcelain as it stretches over sharp bones, sticking out in the artificial light of the pod. He was skinny in the program, but the old avatar doesn’t compare to his current, near-skeletal appearance.

Countless scars litter his arms, legs, and chest. If Hinata looks closely, he can even see thin marks running across the boy’s neck, about two inches apart. A memory of metal clinking against leather rises in his brain briefly, and he wonders just how long that collar must’ve been locked around his neck to leave scars like that.

Enoshima’s hand sits where Komaeda’s left should, the stitching crudely done and clearly not the work of a professional. The nails are chipped slightly, and the polish is flaking and in need of a new coat. Similarly, the bandages are torn and dirty. The only good thing is that her arm isn’t rotting at all, though perhaps that’s only the result of pure luck.

It’s not a new sight by a long shot, but even if he were subjected to it every day, Hinata can’t see himself getting used to just how fucked up Komaeda’s body is.

Biting his tongue, Hinata decides he’s had enough of staring and shifts his gaze to a wire on the ground. “So, yeah. We’ve been busy.”

“Future Foundation...well, _Naegi_ sort of asked me to run some reports on how the equipment is running and everything, so I have to do that.”

“But I can finish that up quickly today and then we’re all taking a day off to relax after the influx of missions that they’ve been sending everyone on.”

“So, I’ll see you again then,” Hinata finishes with a smile, “after everyone’s asleep and everything.” Leaving the promise in the air, he stands up and turns to leave.

If he falters and takes a look back before closing the door to the pod room...he reasons that there’s no one there to see it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that the survivors would visit those in the program and talk to them...I heard that talking to comatose people helps them recover and I think they’d cling to that...
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed? It helps me know that people enjoy my stuff :)


End file.
